A Boy On A Cliff And The Jewels Of Greed
by MissTreason
Summary: This is a short one-shot that I wrote after watching a movie.... can't remember its name but oh well..... Anyway I thought that maybe people might want to read it.... sigh... I'm crap at writing summary's but oh well. Rated T just to be safe... I guess.


Treason: I wrote this story when I was bored….. I based it on a film I watched last night and well I suppose it's ok….

**DISCLAIMER!!: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NEITHER DO I OWN THE FILM THAT THIS IS BASED ON OR ANY FILMS IT MAY RESEMBLE THE ONLY THING I OWN IS WHAT IS LEFT OF MY BRAIN AND LITTLE BLACK HEART!!**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

It was a dark stormy night, lightning flashed and standing on the edge of a high cliff, was a boy. His beautiful silver hair cascaded down his back and his innocent moss green eyes looked at the sky in a determined way. In his hand was a bead necklace that shimmered in many colours. Behind him there were 5 other boys all watching him silently and … there was me, watching from somewhere else, somewhere secret.

The boy shouted to the sky: "Take back these jewels!! Man stole them from you many years ago because of the greed in their hearts!! And now they are being returned to you!"

The boy threw the necklace off the cliff, but just before it was swallowed into the icy depths of the sea below, it flew up and landed around his neck. He took it off and looked at it. He then broke the string and threw the individual beads out into the sea. This time they didn't even drop they flew right back and orbited around his head, then flew out again and dug themselves into his skin, he whimpered in pain and fell to his knees. A few minutes later he stood up again and wobbling he looked at the sea and then at the 5 boys behind him. He smiled, then stared at the sea once again and closed his eyes; he flung out his arms and toppled slowly off the cliff. He looked graceful even as he was falling.

The 5 other boys ran forward to the near edge of the cliff and called the boy's name. The first 2 boys looked similar, their hair had 3 different colours in it and the style resembled that of an upright starfish, the smaller of the 2 was clutching the taller one, whilst the taller tried to comfort him and hold back his own tears. The 3rd boy had sandy blonde hair and lilac eyes that were filling up with tears, or, as he said 'watering'. The 4th boy also had sandy hair but the style resembled that of the first 2 boys, his hands were clenched and he had his eyes shut, trying to fight back the tears. The 5th boy resembled the boy from the cliff although his hair was messier and his eyes were the colour of dark chocolate. He had run right to the very edge of the cliff and was kneeling down with a look of pure shock on his face, which then turned to sorrow as the first of his tears fell into the sea.

A short while later a bolt of lightning hit the water and caused a huge tidal wave, the water formed monsters and animals and in the middle there was a horse and on its back was something quite remarkable. As the wave neared, the horse became more, it became flesh, and it became alive. Then as it neared the cliff face it jumped, it jumped onto the cliff edge before it crashed. The 5 boys had moved out of the way just in time and the figure on the back of the white horse was beginning to regain conciseness.

The figure raised its head and the silver hair fell down his back. He opened his eyes ever so slightly and slid off the horses back; opening his moss green eyes fully, he looked at his friends and smiled. The first 2 boys ran over and hugged him, they were crying. The 3rd boy smiled in a relieved way and wiped the remaining tears from his face. The 4th tried to hide his happiness and the 5th? Well, he just stood there hanging his head. As the boy from the sea looked at him and smirked ever so slightly, as he saw his red puffy eyes, and then spoke

"Were you worried Bakura?" he mocked

The other boy blushed a bit then looked down in an attempt to hide it and mumbled

"N-no why would I worry about you?!..... Ryou"

And then they laughed, all 6 of them, as the storm disappeared.

And me? Well I stood up, smiled and began to walk away.

Who am I? you may ask, well I am a ghost, cursed to roam the earth for all eternity, but if you ever see a golden butterfly then I'm there, watching, trying to find a new story to tell. Anyway I suppose I should say this:

THE END

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Treason: Did I really write that?! 0_o

Um…. I think this is ok but please review and tell me if you found it confusing or would like a prequel to show why he was on the cliff yadda yadda yadda…

R&R!!!! Pweese? If you like I'll draw you a cute chibi on deviant art ^^'

(my username is the same on that as it is on this)


End file.
